nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Timon
Timon and Pumbaa are two best friends animal with their motto "Hakuna Matata" mean No worries, venturing around with the habit eating insect and bugs while caught themselve into mess-up misadventure along the way. Timon the Meerkats is the best friend of Pumbaa and the protector of Simba when he was little. Inspired by the idea of having a major predator on their side, he and Pumbaa took Simba in when he collapsed of heat exhaustion after his father's death. Timon can be rather selfish and thoughtless at times, but in the end, he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends. Unlike most meerkats, who work constantly, Timon is a lazy daydreamer which results in him being cast out of his colony. His status at the bottom of the food chain means he relies on stronger animals to protect him once he's on his own, and as such he usually looks out for himself, but nonetheless he never abandons his friends in times of trouble and is willing to risk himself for them. He is not as clever as he'd like to think he is, often claiming Pumbaa's good ideas as his own (and seemingly genuinely believing it). He's not incapable of thinking up his own plans though, his greatest moment being the 'Tunnels' plan. Pumbaa the Warthogs is a very lovable character and is very kind and tough. He deeply cares for his friends and is very protective of Timon. He loves bugs and longs for friends who won't abandon him. He is awkward in crowds, and sometimes displays child-like naivety which is sometimes confused for stupidity. Pumbaa in fact comes up with some very intelligent plans and insightful ideas, which Timon rapidly claims as his own. He also has a problem with his stomach which causes gas like results. he and Timon are once again the main characters, and are shown to travel a lot and had many adventures. These adventures are usually due to the fact that Pumbaa always wants to do the right things all the time. In the series, Pumbaa seems to truly be the brains of the duo while Timon thinks and tells that he is. In the show, it's also shown that Pumbaa is very popular among the jungle and usually gains the chance to live the glamorous life, but gives it up for Timon. One episode revealed that Pumbaa's last name is Smith. This was likely meant as a joke due to how incredibly common Smith is as a surname. Pumbaa was also a member of a group of warthogs but by the time he was fully grown he was banished because of his smell, which was apparently appalling even by warthog standards. Ultima role the Two were in the Scouts rooster and also still an Sentinel in-training, but they are inseparable team and brave enough to ram onto the enemy frontline when the Safe House were under attacked. In Dimensional Empire, the duo unknowingly stranded on the modern version of Disney world where they ended lock up in an animal pound when Pumbaa accidentally gassed out on one of Scrooge mcduck's supermall, as they were able to escape, they also stumble on another trouble involve with heartless invasion including some big hit villains Organization came to get their price: Sora Category:Protagonists Category:Society